Kirie Kojima
fuck kirie kojiama she is a slut spoiler she fucks fukuyama and he cums in her mouth/pussy/butt hole'Kirie Kojima' is a character in the anime and manga series Girls Bravo. She is one of the major characters in the series, Kirie is Yukinari's old childhood friend. Background and Appearance Kirie has been Yukinari Sasaki's best friend (and only female friend) since childhood, which makes them very close. She lives next door to him. It has also been shown many times in the series that she has a crush on Yukinari Sasaki. It seems that she has deep feelings for him that pass friendship. She has the most developed body out of all the girls in the series, the most notorious aspect of this being her prominently large breasts. She has f-cups, as measured by Kazuharu Fukuyama's automatic measuring machine in his elevator. The machine was destroyed by Kirie after it used digital software to render her naked. Because of her body, she is a constant target of Fukuyama's perverted plots as well as of Kosame's attempts of seduction. Personality She is known for being extremely violent and agressive, Yukinari even commented on her tendency to "punch first and ask questions later." Though aggression is usually her initial response to (what she perceives as) Yukinari's peverted actions or intentions, she has been known cool down and apologize after hearing a proper explanation. Also, despite her rather agressive attitude towards Yukinari, she has shown that she is willing to defend him and holds him in a very high regard. She has also been in love with him for some time. She also has an extreme dislike (although not necessarily "hatred") for Kazuharu Fukuyama. As with Yukinari, she has shown to attack Kazuharu (More commonly known simply as "Fukuyama") either before, after, or during, his elaborate and perverted schemes. She also is known for attacking him when he does something in general that displeases her, like making no attempt to control Lisa or Lilica, after one trained Mamoru Machida to go to extremes to keep the school clean, and the other almost indirectly destroying the school. Despite these numerous attacks, she almost always forgives him (somewhat) and has a small implied crush on him, shown only when he does something either heroic towards women, or something uncharacteristic to his usual perverted nature. It should also be noted that her attacks are usually based on professional wrestling moves such as the clothesline in episode 2 or the F5 in episode 15. She also has a tendency to say "GO (insert perverted action here) IN HELL!" as a finish to her attacks that the attacked supposedly commited. 'Gallery' Girls Bravo 1 27.png|Yukinari being hugged by both Miharu and Kirie. KiriesettingKazuharustraight.png|Kirie setting Kazuharu straight. Takes out window 28 too!|link=Bravo at School! Girls Bravo3-06.jpg Girls Bravo4-16.jpg Girls Bravo4-20.jpg Girls Bravo4-21.jpg Girls Bravo3-32.jpg Girls Bravo4-24.jpg Girls Bravo3-44.jpg|Fukuyama as Kirie Girls Bravo3-34.jpg Kirie.jpg Girls Bravo3-46.jpg|Yukinari as Kirie Image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Image wiki templates Category:Images Category:Large breast